Chaos Forever
by DackAttac
Summary: Robotnik invents a zone that will send Sonic through classic bonus stages in old Sonic games. He holds Tails as a wager. Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters make things worse for him. Rated G for bloodless violence.


# Chaos Forever

  
by DackAttac 

* * *

"How are you doing, my liege? Out of curiosity, what are you doing?" Snively asked while coming into Dr. Robotnik's laboratory.   
"I've almost completed it... There! Finished!" Robotnik said with excitement. "I've created an artificial zone!"   
"Sir, if I can interrupt here... You've already done that! The Zone of Silence, The Void,..."   
"Yes, but this will lure in the hedgehog, and keep him from ever coming out!"   
"How so?"   
"Egomaniac he is, Sonic can't resist a bonus stage, so the portal will look like a transportal ring, where he can gain a Chaos Emerald! THe portal will close, and he can only get out by completing the course of bonus stages I've created... without a mistake! BWA HA HA HA HA HA..."   
"But sir, how can you keep the zone from collapsing?"   
"I had to use an emerald..."   
"The hedgehog will want it..."   
"He'll never make it..." 

"Wake up Sonic, rise and shine!" Tails said ecstatically.   
"Five more minutes..." Sonic grumbled, pulling the covers over his face.   
"Sally's been picking up some pretty funky signals from..."   
"Hold it!" Sonic interrupted.   
"What?" Tails asked.   
Sonic just looked out the window.   
"What??" Tails asked again, frustrated.   
"Be back in a sec!" Sonic said as fast as he could. 

  
Sonic stood amazed. A giant gold ring! A zone portal. "I can't believe that I could see its light all the way from Knothole village!" he thought.   
"Sonic, wait!" Tails yelled from the top of the hill, of which Sonic was standing at the bottom of. Sonic pretended not to hear him.   
"It could be..." Tails yelled from the top, running down. Sonic jumped into the ring.   
FVWOOOOOSH! The ring and Sonic disappeared.   
"...trap," Tails finished pointlessly. "This is exactly what Princess Sally was detecting. I've got to go back and tell her!"   
When he reached the top of the hill, two EggRobos grabbed him.   
"Sally! Help!" Tails shouted, although he knew no one could hear him now. 

"Wh-where am I?" Sonic asked. He stood in a pitch black room. A hologram of Robotnik, a live broadcast, was about a meter away from Sonic.   
"You are in an artificial zone I created. If you play all the bonus stages I created for you, I'll let you go home. If not, you're stuck here forever. Shall we add another wager?" Robotnik said.   
"Like what?"   
"Like this for starters!" Robotnik zoomed in on Tails, chained to a wall.   
"Why you..." threatened Sonic.   
"Let the fun begin!" Robotnik laughed.   
"AHH!" Sonic fell as he realized he no longer was standing on the ground. "This background is the funkiest thing," Sonic thought. "It seems almost... familiar..." 

Tails had wanted to go back to Knothole to warn Sally, but he was captured by two EggRobos. 

  
Little did he know that the Knothole Freedom Fighters already knew about the incident, and they had monitored Sonic and Tails go to the ring.   
"Rotor, what is it?" asked Antoine.   
"Well, Sonic's fallen right into Robotnik's trap," Sally explained, ignoring who Antoine had addressed.   
"What is this 'trap'?" Antoine asked.   
"Rotor, explain it to him," Sally said. "I'm going with Bunnie to Robotropolis." 

"Hang on! This is the first special stage I ever entered!" Sonic mused. "And that's easy!" Soon Sonic had gotten inside the emerald room. 

"Uh!" Rotor struggled with the controls on his computer. "Hang on, I'll see if I can get Sonic out of this zone yet!" 

Unfortunately, the wires on Rotor's machine must have been crossed. Sonic thought he saw something.   
"Nah!" Sonic said and grabbed the emerald. 

"Rotor, not to be the pessimist, but I think you made a slight mistake," Antoine said.   
Rotor pretended not to hear him. 

Sonic found himself in the Sonic 2 "Ring Race".   
"I'm ready, let's get rollin'" said Sonic. "I just wish I could see the look on Robotni... What's that???" Sonic asked to himself. It looked like one of Robotnik's ships. Flying by itself, added by Rotor's mistake.   
"This gives me the creeps. I'm finishing off the stage," Sonic said as he passed the finish line, with all of the rings, I might add. 

Sonic found himself in the Blue Spheres Stage.   
Sonic wanted to say, "Give me something hard, Robotnik!", but he figured he'd wind up regretting it. He turned around. There, with no driver,was Robotnik's Ball & Chain Machine, headingright for Sonic! 

Sally and Bunnie saw Tails in a roboticizer. Standing right behind them was Robotnik. 

Sonic dove onto the last blue sphere before the ball hit him. Not a quill on his head was harmed. He then found himself in the bubble gum machine. He hit the switch. A gumball with an emerald on it came out. Sonic grabbed it. He appeared in the slot machine stage.   
"That was too easy," Sonic thought.   
"In this stage, you must get 100 rings," said the holographic picture of Robotnik. "Oh, by the way, shall we raise the stakes a little?"   
"I don't think so, Sugar!" Bunnie said while punching Robotnik in the back. Bunnie had used her strength to free Sally and herself from the ropes Snively had tied them up with.   
"Snively!!" Robotnik yelled.   
Snively arrived with the same EggRobos that had captured Tails. Bunnie punched one, but the other shot her mechanical arm. The damage was repairable, but for the time being, Bunnie couldn't use her mechanical arm. She ran back to Knothole with Sally. 

"3 Robotniks! Rats!" said Sonic. He grabbed one of the rings that circled the slot machine and jumped back in. "1 Jackpot... 2 Jackpot... Yes!" 

Sonic arrived in the Glowing Spheres stage.   
"Same idea as the Bubble Gum Machine," Sonic thought.   
He swung around a sphere, and hit a tiny sphere that became a gumball with a picture with Robotnik on it.   
"Better avoid that one!" Sonic thought. Suddenly, he felt a grasp. It was the Squeeze Machine, from Sonic 3! And it was about to slam Sonic right into the Robotnik Gumball.   
Sonic could swear he heard Robotnik's voice: "Soyanora, Sonic."   
CRASH!! Suddenly Sonic was free. He just barely dodged the Robotnik bubble. He climbed up a few spheres and realized what had happened. The Ball & Chain Machine had just destroyed the Squeeze Machine! He quickly turned another tiny sphere into a gumball, and it was an emerald gumball. Realizing that it was probably the only one there. He went for it at top speed, and... just made it!! 

Back in Robotropolis, Tails smiled from within the roboticizer.   
"All right, Snively, start it up," Robotnik commanded.   
"But, sir, you said..." Snively protested.   
"Can you think of one time I actually KEPT my word?" Robotnik asked.   
"Ummm..." Snively stammered.   
"My point exactly. Now get out of my way!" Robotnik shoved Snively out of his way and activated the roboticizer. There was a flash of light.   
Robotnik laughed, but stopped when he turned around. Tails wasn't roboticized.   
"What happened?" Robotnik shouted.   
"Uhh, sir..." Snively pointed to the control pannel. It was punctured right through the middle.   
"But how..."   
"Hey, Ro-butt-nik!" Sonic's voice echoed across the room. "You listen up too, Needle-Nose! There was one major flaw in that zone. Instead of giving me one emerald, it gave me the emerald that powered the zone, and one for each bonus stage."   
"Are you telling me...?" Robotnik asked, half afraid.   
"Yep! I'm SUPER SONIC!"   
Super Sonic burst into the room. "That light you saw was just me coming through, at 100 times the speed of light!"   
"Snively, activate, the roboticizer from another location!" Robotnik screamed.   
Snively rushed to another location, but before he could, there was another flash, and the roboticizer's glass was broken, and Tails was gone.   
Super Sonic appeared in the center of the room, Tails by his side. Something caught his eye. It was the machine that had produced the zone.   
"Say 'good-bye' to Mr. ZoneMaker!" Super Sonic said as he sawed through it. He grabbed Tails again and said, "Now, say 'good-bye' to me!"   
And with that, he was gone, as Robotnik yelled, "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!!!!!!" 

* * *

## The End

* * *

Hey, this is DackAttac. Thanks for reading! I'd love it if you left a review, but that's up to you. If you liked it, I'm giving this fanfic the treatment that I've given some of my other fanfics. My Sonic fanfics can be found in their full versions at [The SonicVerse Team][1]. There you can see my fanfics with colored dialouge, illustrations, and music! Coming up soon are Pokémon fanfics, whose full versions will be found at Loose Change, but there will be no illustrations, because I can't draw them. Also, look for fanfics of Harry Potter, full versions at MuggleForce. Those will also not contain illustrations. And look out for Titus and Dilbert fanfics, home to "The Dack Zone," a not-yet-released division of the SonicVerse Team. The Titus fanfics will not have illustrations, but Dilbert will. (I'll need to request a Dilbert section in this site.) Sonic and Dilbert. The only things I can draw. Anyway, stay tuned for more announcements.   
Now you're probably wondering what I mean by sites being home to my fanfics. Well, if a site is a "home", then it will get fanfics first. Say, fanfic A (with 3 parts) gets put on the home page, then B, only after C part 3 gets put up will I add all of A to the "syndicated" sites. Fanfics exclusives to the "homes" do not count. Also, the "home" sites get illustrations if it's Sonic or Dilbert, colored dialouge so you know who's talking, and background music to fit the mood. Right now, Chaos Forever is still in txt format, but I'm working on converting it to full-fledged HTML.   
That's it! Thanks again for reading!

   [1]: http://www.sonicverse-adventurer.com/



End file.
